Lime Green Jello
by DeniBear
Summary: Takes place in my future!Pezberry verse, the drabbles coming together in my story Feel So Close to You. Rachel and Santana are in West Hollywood and decide to visit the Planet. Rachel's favorite author of her favorite book, Lez Girls, just happens to be there and takes an interest in the young ingenue, much to Santana's displeasure.


**Title: **Lime Green Jello(Jealousy is an Ugly Word)

**Pairing: **Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez, slight Jenny Schecter/Rachel Berry

**Rating: T**(For language & implied adult situations)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or The L Word

**Summary: **Takes place in my Future!Pezberry verse, the drabbles coming together in my story Feel So Close To You. Rachel and Santana are in West Hollywood and happen to visit the Planet, where Rachel's favorite author of her favorite book, Lez Girls, just happens to be. Jenny likes what she sees but Santana has trouble controlling her jealousy.

**Author's Note: **Jacky and I collaborated on this idea together and I think its perfectly suitable to add it to my Pezberry Future!Verse but in a separate story on its own. Since in my story, Rachel & Santana are living it up in L.A., thought I'd add some interaction coming from my favorite ladies from the L Word. This turned out longer than just a "drabble" so it became a one shot crossover ficlet.

**Author's Note 2: **If you have anymore crossover prompts you'd like to see, hit up my ask box via Tumblr. My username is Denibear there as well.

Los Angeles, California. Coming from Lima, Ohio, Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry had come a long way to make a living far away from home. Though it seemed impossible, the girls had made it and were making their dreams come true, even if their relationship had hit a few rough patches along the way. Love wasn't easy though and Santana was determined to fight for Rachel with every last breath in her body and Rachel was fighting for her just as much. They were passionate lovers, each with different dreams and ideals of living the American dream but they were there for each other, no matter at what cost at the end of the day. Though very few members of the Glee club maintained prolonged contact with them, Brittany Piece, Sugar Motta, Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang made it their duty to keep their friendship alive, even from a distance.

It was an ordinary Sunday night back at Rachel and Santana's cramped apartment and Brittany along with Sugar had flown into town from Ohio for the weekend. Tonight was their last night and the girls wanted to do something sweet and special together before they flew back home Monday morning. Sugar had casually suggested hitting up a Gay friendly cafe known as the Planet down in West Hollywood before walking the Hollywood strip and hitting up a few well known landmarks. Santana was relieved that she would finally be leaving the apartment after a few long weeks of straight up studying for school and the few hours she had in the day available for work. Rachel was constantly busy and she thrived on affection, going out with the girls tonight would probably get on her nerves due to the fact Santana's attention won't solely be on her. She would take what she could get though, for now, seeing as finals were coming up and they needed a night for themselves and their friends.

Rachel dolled up quite nicely, wearing a bold red form fitting contour dress with a scoop neck and flattering heels to match it, letting her dark hair cascade in waves. She looked positively stunning. Santana, kept her hair up in a tight ponytail, wearing skinny jeans, combat boots and a plain white v-neck tee. The girls were dressed to impress though their counter parts kept it casual, Brittany and Sugar not caring about what people thought of them in this town in the first place. After spending an hour or two getting dressed, the girls finally left the apartment and drove down West Hollywood, the girls finally getting a glimpse of the gay and lesbian nightlife in Los Angeles.

The Planet was a larger than life cafe, it seemed, the place seeming to be filled with all sorts of beautiful and unfamiliar faces but there was excitement in the air. Rachel clasped her hand with Santana's tightly and kissed her girlfriend of three years on the cheek. "I can't believe we're walking into Kit Porter's cafe, I mean, how exciting is that? I also hear she's also very close friends with the one and only Jennifer Schecter, author of Lez Girls. I wonder if we'll run into anyone famous tonight!" The singer wondered, bouncing around as Brittany and Sugar arranged a seat for them to sit at. Santana rolled her eyes, not totally enthused by the idea that her girlfriend was ready to mingle with celebrities rather than spend the very little time they had together. Whatever, it was totes okay with Santana for now. Not like they were going to run into anybody who was famous knowing their luck.

After the girls had settled down and ordered their food, they spent a good thirty minutes reliving the past back in Ohio and discussing their plans for the future when they graduated next year. One minute the girls were laughing it up and the very next they found themselves desperately covering their ears from Rachel's high pitched squeal. "Oh my god, that's her, that is so her! I can't believe I'm in the same cafe as Jennifer Schecter right now. You know they're making a movie about her amazing book, right?" She screeched, breaking her neck just to catch a glimpse of the elusive author that just so happened to stumble into the cafe. Santana pulled Rachel back into her seat, irritated by her girlfriend's irrational behavior. It was ridiculous, she could only imagine what it would have been like if it was Barbra Streisand.

"Shut it, Berry. Who gets excited over meeting the author of a stupid book anyway? Leave her and her friends alone, I'm sure the last thing she wants is to warrant the attention of annoying fan girls when she just wants to sit down and relax." Santana spat, asserting her dominance over the smaller girl unjustly. While Rachel completely understood where she was getting at, there was no need for unnecessary confrontation about her excitement. Rachel sat down, defeated, and began picking at her food with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. Brittany kicked Santana from under the table and shot her friend a glare. "Play nice, S. Just you wait until when Rachel becomes famous and everybody wants to get up all on that." The dancer offered, helping make light of the situation.

"I get it, Britts, I get it. I'm sorry, Rachel. I'm just mad that we haven't really spent much time together in the last few weeks because of school and work. I just miss having you to myself." Santana admitted reluctantly, placing her hand on top of the shorter brunette's knee and soothingly rubbed it back and forth. Sugar and Brittany exchanged knowing looks and 'Awwwed' at the cute couple. Rachel brightened up immediately and pecked her stubborn girlfriend on the lips. "You're forgiven! Oh, umm, if it's okay with you, I'd like her to autograph my copy of Lez Girls really quick and I'll come right back. Please, honey?" The singer pouted and gave Santana that sad puppy look nobody could ever refuse. Not thinking much of possible consequences, Santana shrugged and nodded. "Alright babe, no rush. I need to use the restroom anyway so…B, come with me and Sugar, make sure Rachel doesn't get into any trouble." Sugar gave her the A-Ok and Rachel calmly stood up from her seat, primping herself before walking over to meet one of her L.A. bound idols. The drama that would ensue? Nobody saw it coming.

—

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the cafe, Jenny had walked into the cafe with a smug sense of satisfaction when she reached her usual table. Bette and Tina grimaced, knowing fully well what she was going to talk about the moment she sat down and joined them. Alice opened her laptop, greeted Jenny with a quick "Oh, look, the crazy fucking lesbian slash bisexual psycho made it just in time. Please, have a seat or go jump off a cliff! Your choice." Shane, the only woman of the group who seemed to tolerate the narcissistic beauty, got up and exchanged friendly pecks on the cheeks with her friend and sat down with her. Jenny's grin widened, basking in the discomfort of her friends who seemed to be hating her more and more everyday because of her success. Jealousy was an ugly thing among friends. "Hello, Alice, I still see you haven't been able to remove the stick that's been stuck up your ass the moment I came in. Shane, Helena…dysfunctional couple. Well, I've got exciting news to share with you all, which I'm sure you heard about recently in the media, no?" Jenny began, immediately overwhelming the table with her presence as she droned on about the production of Lez Girls and how she would be able to assist with casting. Which was bullshit, Tina hated the fact Jenny could have that kind of pull in the industry she was more familiar with.

The group immediately stopped talking when they noticed Shane craning her neck to check out some beautiful broad, things heating up every time Shane walked into a building full of women. It was true, everything became just a bit more exciting with a womanizer like Shane around. Alice took notice of the young woman approaching their table and waggled her eyebrows a bit, making a suggestive comment towards Shane who was still trying to process if she was fuckable or not. Tina noticed the copy of Lez Girls in the girl's hands and her palm met with her face, grunting out, "Ugh, we all know who she's here for. Ladies, brace yourselves." Jenny, on the other hand, looked quite enthused as she wasn't often approached by her brilliant work by shy fans that she may have had.

Rachel smiled up at Jenny, blushing when she noticed the older woman was giving her quite a thorough once-over. She was physically appealing to Jennifer Schecter? Yes, that pleased the diva very much though she knew she'd have to keep that from Santana. She stopped right at the table, offering her best smile as she acknowledged the presence of her favorite author's friends before turning her attention to the woman herself."Hello, Ms. Schecter, I sincerely apologize for bothering you in the middle of your gathering but my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, young ingenue and Barbra Streisand prodigy. I am a huge fan of Lez Girls and I must say your fictional universe about being a lesbian in L.A. is inspiring. Could I perhaps trouble you for an autograph?" She breathed out nervously, stunning nearly everybody that surrounded them with the exception of Jenny, who was obviously impressed with Rachel.

Alice nudged Shane, whispering, "So, she still fuckable to you now or are we seeing another young Ms. Schecter we all want to hogtie and roast over a fire?" Chuckling, Shane shook her head. "She's fuckable, but I'd probably have to gag her." She admitted, watching the scene with genuine interest before her. Jenny was a difficult person to get along with but if she could find another woman who could bravely approach her the way this one did, she'd be happy and Shane wanted Jenny to be happy with someone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel Berry. While it wouldn't trouble me much at all to sign this for you, would you be offended if I said you looked absolutely stunning tonight? What's a gorgeous young woman such as yourself doing alone in a place like this?" Jenny flirted, grabbing a pen from her purse and grabbing the book in Rachel's hands, maintaining as much physical contact she possibly could. Rachel laughed nervously, flirting with an author she admired so much could add so much more to her memoirs. Jenny finished signing, but stood up in order to join the younger, smaller woman at her level. Jenny leaned against the nearby column, pulling Rachel closer to her and began complimenting her appearance before going on about her interest in Lez Girls. Rachel didn't mind the fact that Jenny was playing with her hair or the fact she found her arm being casually stroked by a beautiful and talented woman. This was Jenny freaking Schecter and she was star struck!

Unfortunately for her, Santana didn't share the same enthusiasm she did when she found out some other woman was hitting on her girl.

Santana and Brittany walked out of the restroom, laughing about something they talked about until they noticed something was wrong. Sugar and Rachel were no longer at the table but instead were over at another table giggling like schoolgirls. Santana felt her jaw clench and fists tighten when she saw that awful woman Jennifer '_whatsherfuckingname_' physically touching up on her girl like she owned her or some shit. Brittany exchanged a particular look with Santana and they both walked straight over to the group of lesbians Rachel and Sugar entangled themselves with.

Rachel had just finished a story about her experiences in Lima after Jenny shared some of her back story, both women appreciating similarities in lifestyles and history. Sugar turned her head to the side and back, before doing a double take after noticing the unhappy facial expression on their girlfriends' faces as they approached them. "Rachel, we gots to go, San and Britts don't look very happy right now." The petite singer frowned, unable to stop Santana from pushing in through the crowded area and stepping in front of Rachel in an overprotective manner. Jenny looked amused, still exchanging flirtatious glances with Rachel as her group of friends exchanged uneasy glances with one another, the tension quickly rising. "Hey, the fuck's going on here? You touchin' on my very taken girlfriend here? We're about to have some problems, woman." Santana seethed, unable to restrain from speaking the way she used to when she was about to go Lima Heights on someone.

Rachel gripped Santana's shoulders, trying to convince her they were just making friendly conversation though the taller of the two wasn't having it. Brittany silently scolded Sugar by completely ignoring her, which the younger one hated so much, she thrived on attention just as much as Rachel did. Jenny was unimpressed by the immature way the Hispanic woman approached her and knowing how to get under someone's skin was the best thing she knew how to do. "Grammar lessons needed much? Your very beautiful girlfriend here wanted an autograph and I so I gave her what she wanted. What she needs, however, is something I can see myself providing better than you ever could if you know what I mean." Jenny replied, the condescending tone immediately driving Santana up the wall. Nobody was to ever talk to her like that and this annoying little hobbit was about to pay the price.

"Oh hells to the fucking no, you just didn't. I'm 'boutta go Lima Heights Adjacent on your skinny white little ass!" Santana offered, her hands going up to take her earrings out though her threat didn't seem to affect the other woman or her friends for that matter. Alice pulled out her phone and began recording the scene, adding, "Oh my fucking God, this is great. Jenny, I fucking hate you but this is great."

"Lima Heights Adjacent? Is that some sort of ghetto Mexican village that you grew up in?" Jenny asked sarcastically, knowing that her blunt racism would send the other girl over the edge. She thrived on drama and this was just delicious icing on the cake. Tina looked away, trying so very hard not to laugh as Bette got up from the table, ready to pull Jenny away from the vicious woman that was ready to attack at any second now. Alice and Shane just continued observing the scene, quietly telling Jenny to back off though neither exactly meant what they were advising her to do. This was just too funny.

Brittany, Sugar, and Rachel reached out at the same time as Santana lunged at Jenny, screaming obscenities in Spanish. It was very hard getting a handle on Santana when she was this pissed off but they were dragging her away from the scene and that's all that counted. "I am so sorry, Jenny, but it was a dream come true meeting you. Have a goodnight!" Rachel hurriedly called out, Santana randomly biting those who were restraining her and it hurt like hell. Five minutes after they walked out of the cafe and business returned to normal, Jenny turned to her friends and smiled. "Rachel was totally into me, I could have slept with her tonight given the chance. Right, Shane?" Alice scoffed, uploading the video she recorded on her phone to her website and Shane just shrugged, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Maybe next time, Jenny."

—-

Back in Santana's compact car with Brittany driving and Sugar up front, Rachel stayed awkwardly silent as Santana glared at her from the other side of the car. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Rachel broke the tense silence. "Santana, I had no idea she would be the type of person to say those things. I put you in a position of jealousy and I am so very sorry." She started off, unable to continue when she saw Santana was ready with a response. "Sorry is all you gotta say Rachel? The crazy bitch was hitting on you and you weren't doing anything about it! How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?" Shaking her head, the former Cheerio slammed her fist against her door and turned to face the window, unable to look in Rachel's eyes without feeling a little hurt.

Rachel looked away but reached out for Santana's hand in her lap and held it. "I know I'm not easy to handle, Santana, but I love you and only you. I admit I got caught up with Jenny Schecter and I was star struck, I was pinned to the spot. I don't think you'll understand but…yes, it was my fault and I'm so sorry. I hope you know that." When the singer didn't feel Santana's fingers clasping shut around hers, she began to pull away but was surprised when her girlfriend held on tighter and pulled their hands up to her lips so she could kiss her fist. "You're wrong, Rachel, I understand how you feel. I'm love struck by you and I feel like I'll go crazy if I lose you in anyway. I love you too, but can we talk about this when we get home? I'm just…I just don't have any energy right now."

Rachel smiled and scooted closer to Santana, sighing softly when she felt Santana rest her head on her shoulder. Their relationship wasn't perfect but they were fighting to make it work.


End file.
